Living Arrangements
by MusikLuver
Summary: Chap. 3 up! Has more pairings than DHr, but they're going to eventually be the main ones. To summarize it all up, basically, 10 former students from Slytherin and Gryffindor are tricked into living together for 6 months. How will it all play out?
1. The Final Details

****

Chapter 1: The Final Details

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I probably only own the plot, so…Oh, I own Ricky and Kyle :-)

****

The Tradition:

Every year, 10 former Hogwarts students are chosen. Five from each House are chosen. The way the two Houses are determined is by reflecting on the two that got along the least. More often than not, it was Slytherin and someone else.

They are tricked into going to a secret, hidden Manor for six months. Hopefully, this period of time will get them to cooperate, and become friends. It was something that started after they realized that had Voldemort perhaps made friends, nothing would have happened. It was an effort to save the students from destruction.

Generally, the ten picked are great wizards or witches. This is in hopes that its ten more great wizards or witches will join the fight against Voldemort.

This year, the results are crucial.

~*~*~

Dumbledore gazed down at the list hopefully.

__

From Gryffindor:

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Parvati Patil

Lavender Brown

From Slytherin:

Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zambini

Pansy Parkinson

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Crabbe and Goyle were chosen in desperation, and in hopes that Malfoy would be more responsive. But, as Dumbledore re-read through the list, he found that it was utterly worthless to have these two.

So he glanced back at the Slytherin House Previous Seventh Year roster.

Finally, the old Headmaster changed the last two names to:

__

Kyle Thompson

Richard Jackson

"Is it done, Albus?" questioned Minerva McGonagall.

He held up the parchment in response, and watched, amused, as Severus' face scrunched up.

"Harry Potter?" he spat. "That boy is troublesome enough, Headmaster. Don't want him messing this up!"

"Would you prefer Neville?" Dumbledore asked, grinning.

This shut Snape up immediately.

"Good idea, really…but these other ones are great too…" he mused, stroking his long beard.

"How's it going to be done this year, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "Malfoy will be rather hard to get. I don't expect that Kyle should be that easy, either."

"I don't know if you've heard, my dear professor, but Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban as of now. As for Thompson…well, I've heard nothing yet of his parents, but we'll see."

"Yes, Minerva. I believe Narcissa will do anything to help her son, and as for the Thompsons, I don't think that should be too difficult. Shawn Thompson—his father—was never a smart bloke," Snape added silkily.

She rolled her eyes, and stiffly adjusted her glasses. "Even so."

Dumbledore leaned back, entertained. "Are you quite done? I have taken the liberty of asking Sirius, Harry's godfather, and it is ready on that part. As for Parvati and Lavender, it's set up as well. Who else? Ah. Mrs. Weasley has graciously agreed, as has Mrs. Parkinson."

"_Parkinson_?"

"Yes. Apparently, Pansy and Draco have had an arranged marriage. I'm afraid Draco's not very smitten, so they have agreed, beings as he'd be locked up with her."

Severus chuckled. "He'd be more likely to marry Granger than Parkinson. Honestly, I never thought she was that intelligent, but I suppose you know better than I, Albus."

Minerva bristled. "Granger is quite the student! Draco Malfoy would be lucky to have her even _acknowledge_ his presence!"

"Favoring much, Minerva?"

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat once more. "Blaise's father has been in Azkaban for some while now, so it was not rather difficult to get Mary to cooperate and let her daughter go. I believe that only leaves Richard, Kyle, and Hermione."

"Have you thought of how you're going to get them there?" inquired McGonagall after a few moments of silence.

"Most will be using Portkeys. Pansy has already agreed, so that's no problem. Ronald will be told he's won an award, and so will Draco. As for Miss Zambini, I'm afraid she's gotten herself into some trouble, so it will be offered as a sanctuary. The only one unaccounted for is, again, Miss Granger."

"I hear she works for the Ministry of Magic. Oh, and does some articles for the _Daily Prophet_ too. So clear it with Fudge or Weasley, and tell her it's a job," Professor McGonagall suggested.

"Well, wasn't that surprisingly clever," Snape said in his oily voice.

"Fine, fine…excellent idea. Now, before you two leave to prepare for this year's crop of First Years, lemon drop, anyone? I have Bertie's Jellybeans, or Cockroach Clusters…" Dumbledore offered.

"No, that's quite alright, Albus," Minerva smiled.

"I'll pass, Headmaster."

"Suit yourselves. I'm rather partial to the Clusters myself," the Headmaster grinned, shoving one into his mouth. "Need to restock my supply, I'm afraid."

Professor McGonagall covered her mouth, fighting back her lunch. "Cockroach Clusters? That's too much, Albus!"

~*~

"Hermione, could you come in here for a moment?" Percy called.

Hermione rose, and entered the office curiously. "Yes? What's the problem?"

"No problem. I've just received news from the _Prophet,_ and they want you to cover a story on this Manor," he responded, shoving out a picture.

She took it inquisitively, gazing at it. "It's gorgeous…"

"Yes. I have directions upstairs, and you'll be leaving at the end of the week," Percy added.

"The end of the week?! But it's Thursday already! I'll never be ready!"

"You may go now."

Hermione stood, and exited swiftly, deciding it was wiser to leave the decision be.

Percy grinned. "Oh, I don't think anyone could ever be ready for this…" he muttered.

Right after he had graduated, he was, of course, picked to do this. Not a bundle of fun, being stuck with Slytherins. But at least Oliver Wood was there, and although Quidditch obsessed, he was tolerable. Better than Flint, at least. Stupid oaf.

It _was_ rather amusing, after taunting Flint and the other Slytherins…they had, after all, lost the Cup.

But…how Flint got into that deal, would always remain a mystery to them.

Hermione popped into the room again, startling him.

"I'm sorry…um, what's the name of that manor?"

"Er, it's not important," Percy lied. It might've been in some books, which meant Hermione might have read it.

"Knowing the name would be very important, Percy! Anyway, it looks rather familiar…"

"Erm, don't all manors?"

"Yes, but something about that one. Gods, why can't I remember? I know it was in a book somewhere…not the Malfoy Manor, I'm sure. Certainly no Death Eater's Manor. No, I don't think anyone actually lives in that one," Hermione mused.

Percy leaned back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Why is it so important that it needs an article, Percy?"

"That's Mister Weasley, thank you. I'll be running for Minister soon, so I demand respect."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Perce. Ugh! What _is_ it?! Oh! Is it that Manor, where—"

"That'll be quite enough, Miss Granger. I need to work on this Goblin issue now," Percy interrupted.

Hermione looked suspicious, but left again.

~*~

"I believe you need some help, Blaise," crooned a voice.

She whirled around, eyeing the hooded figure warily. "I have no idea what you're talking about. How do you know my name?"

"Simple. I know that you owe a considerable amount of money to a pack of rather unfriendly creatures. I have a place for you to stay," it offered.

"What kind of place?" she asked suspiciously, raking a hand through her raven black hair.

"Only the best money can buy. Er, I shouldn't be telling you this, but Mister Malfoy is rather concerned, and has sent me."

"As in…_Draco_ Malfoy?" Blaise inquired, her eyes widening.

"Yes."

"My Gods, I haven't seen him in months! Not since that Graduation Party, anyway. Alright, as long as it's from Draco. Don't need to be accepting shady deals these days," she murmured.

"Of course not."

"Fine then. Thank you…and tell Draco I'm grateful."

"Will do," the hooded man said.

She waltzed off, leaving the wizard alone, chuckling.

"Miss Zambini, you're rather lucky that I'm on your side," he mumbled, lowering his hood. "Always though she was smarter…well, I suppose she's safe for now."

Albus Dumbledore—sneaky old codger—turned in the opposite direction, to attend to the others.

~*~

Severus turned to Minerva, a look of disgust on his face.

"Who was that in the fire?"

"It was Arthur Weasley. Crazy disgrace demands that Ron gets exposed to the Muggle way of life," Severus spat, looking revolted. "Muggle loving freak."

"Severus, you're letting You-Know-Who affect you too much," Minerva replied, looking amused.

"Voldemort has nothing to do with this. I've hated that man for years."

"Well, did you tell Arthur that there will be lots of Muggle things? Like the TV, the computer, the electricity, the radios…?"

"No, I'm having some fun first. Rather indignant, the old prat," Snape replied.

With a tiny _pop!_, Albus Dumbledore was in the office.

"How'd it go?" Minerva McGonagall asked eagerly.

"That Blaise girl can be quite dim sometimes. She's lucky I'm not out to get her," Albus sighed. "But yes, it's all set. She believes the young Malfoy has set it up for her protection."

"And Hermione?"

"Percy informed her this morning."

"What about the rest?" Minerva asked, continuing her line of questions.

"Really, professor! I have managed to convince the Thompsons once again, and as for Richard Jackson, same goes for him. I just need to reaffirm that Lavender and Parvati will be there to pick up the Portkey in the shape of jewelry," Dumbledore concluded.

~*~

"Mother, I refuse to go to some musty old manor!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, dear, you have too! It's where you'll get that Order of Merlin for turning in your father," Narcissa said gently.

__

Won't my son be in for a rather nasty surprise when he finds that that's not all? she thought.

"Stupid git. I go to all that trouble, and I turn him in…and the Ministry of Magic is making me go to a _manor_ to get some idiotic award. An outrage! I help _run_ the Ministry. What are they playing at?"

"Darling, calm down. It's an _Order of Merlin_," she soothed, trying to hold back a laugh.

That exact event was how she met his father. A nice man then…pity he went so wrong.

"I know. Sorry, mum, that was uncalled for. It's just…I'm under a bit of pressure now. Shouldn't have taken it out on you," Draco muttered, looking at the shiny floor.

"That's fine, son. If you don't mind, I have a letter to write."

"No, no…of course not. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Certainly."

Draco stalked off, leaving Narcissa Malfoy alone in the living room.

Picking up an expensive quill from a rare owl, she began the note to Headmaster Dumbledore.

__

Albus,

Draco's complaining again. But I think I've fully convinced him. He wouldn't dare let me down; he loves me too much.

So, how are things on the Pansy end? I daresay he needs to fall in love with her, quickly. If only there were a way to get out of this pointless marriage Lucius arranged! I'm afraid I don't see Draco falling in love with any other girl that will be there.

Pansy's pushing it as it is…and Blaise is too old of a friend. Who else did you say was going? I believe you said Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione. The first two go out with dear Harry and Ron, correct? I don't think Hermione and Draco will be falling in love anytime in this lifetime. Or the next.

I've heard him talk about her, with the most venom in his voice. Of course, he saves his most venomous, savage voice for Harry and Ron. It's such a shame, Albus! Those boys are so polite.

Well, I'll be seeing you later,

Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa rolled up the parchment, sighing absently. Draco was in a rather terrible position.

What the hell was her husband playing at, arranging that marriage? It wouldn't be so bad, but…he cast a Dark spell that killed Draco if he wasn't engaged by his 21st birthday.

The only loophole was Pansy wasn't involved in that. So he had to find _someone_.

He just had to.

~*~

"Harry, you prat!" Ron exclaimed, laughing.

Harry had just done a trick on his new broom, and stole a young witch's hat.

The girl whirled around, ready to yell at them.

"Hermione?" Harry said, looking thunderstruck.

"Oh, it's only you, Harry," she said, breathing with relief.

"Gee, thanks."

"Hullo, 'Mione! Or should I say Herm-own-ninny?" Ron asked, shooting her an innocent look.

"You'll never leave that alone, will you?" Hermione asked sharply.

"I'm afraid he won't. You see, poor Ron has the appearance of a 18-year-old, but the brain of a 3-year-old," Harry quipped.

"Do not!"

"Point proven."

Hermione laughed, and said in a teasing voice, "Where's your mummy?"

Ron stared at her, not amused. "Mum's at home, getting Ginny ready for Hogwarts, and no doubt receiving jokes from Fred and George in the mail. All I know is, if Percy hasn't moved out yet, he's rather pathetic. Evil prat."

"Percy _has_ moved, Ron. Honestly, he's _your_ brother!"

"He's _your_ boss," he protested.

"I wonder if his old Head Boy badge is still charmed," Harry threw in, randomly.

"He fixed it. But then Fred and George found it again, and re-charmed it. Still sitting in Percy's old trunk, I'd reckon," Ron mused, his eyes twinkling.

"Speaking of Percy…I almost completely forgot! I'll be going away for a week or so, researching this hidden Manor for an article," Hermione informed them, looking pensive. "It sounds so familiar…"

"I'll reckon that of all people at least _you_ have read it! I'll eat a cow if there's an important book you haven't read."

"Aside from your diary, you don't have to worry about that, Ron," she taunted.

Ron flushed all the way to the red roots of his hair. "Shut up."

****

A/N: If you're good little boys and girls, I'll update soon! Right now, I only have 3 chapters written, so don't expect an update everyday. We're talking once a week here, people.


	2. Getting There

****

Chapter 2: Getting There

Draco Malfoy looked around the Manor where he was supposedly receiving an award for the capture of his father.

But honestly, who gives out an Order of Merlin in a far off manor? It was not a usual gesture, and when a wizard or witch received this prestigious award, there was no extravagant ceremony, there wasn't even a need to travel to get it.

For this, Draco had come prepared, ready for anything. He approached the mysterious manor slowly, gripping his wand inside his robes.

He was more than suspicious when the door swung open alone, which wasn't common, even in the wizarding world.

Right there, Draco should have turned and ran. But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys showed little to no fear. As witnessed when Lucius was cornered.

"Ah, Draco. I was wondering when you would show. We were most worried that you wouldn't show," chuckled a voice from behind him.

Instantly recognizing the voice, Draco loosened his iron grip on his wand, and turned around, frowning.

"What tricks are you up to now, Dumbledore?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the Headmaster of Hogwarts suspiciously.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, and shrugged. "No tricks, really. There is an Order of Merlin waiting for you, if that's what you're implying. You just won't get it for six months."

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Six months? Now why in the bloody hell would I have to wait _six months_, Albus?" he asked, using Dumbledore's first name. They were adults, after all.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait," replied the Headmaster quickly, smiling still.

~*~

Hermione looked up from the piece of parchment Percy had given her, and the picturesque Manor before her. Yes, this was the place.

She walked casually up the stone steps, wondering why it seemed so familiar, and why it was necessary to go all the way up here to do an article.

Once Hermione had reached the heavy wooden door, it swung open immediately, causing her to nervously laugh. Nothing like a creepy, self-opening door.

She blinked, stepping into the manor, letting her eyes adjust to the softer light.

This was most certainly a manor that spared no expenses, she noted silently, viewing the fragile glass chandelier and ancient artifacts from the wizarding world.

"Oh _great_. As if it isn't bad enough, Little Miss Know-It-All is here," drawled an irritated voice.

Hermione turned to the sound of the unforgettable voice, glaring. "Now what in the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I was...oh forget it. That's a waste of time, explaining myself to you," Draco finished, smirking.

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Headmaster Dumbledore, and she felt perplexed. What were they doing here?

Seeing her look, Draco saved her the time, and said, "It's a big secret, don't bother."

~*~

Parvati and Lavender giggled, skipping up to the entrance of the huge house before them. They didn't ask questions, all they knew was it was a place for the two of them to catch up on the lost time.

The mahogany door flew open once again, letting them pass through.

This caused the two of them to burst into another fit of giggles; something they couldn't seem to stop doing.

Inside was a very irritated Hermione, glaring at Draco, who was glaring back, with twice as much hatred.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged knowing glances, and burst into another, obnoxious round of laughter.

Which, of course, caused Hermione and Draco to whip their heads to the sound, even more irate than before.

~*~

Not soon after, Harry, Ricky Jackson (Slytherin), and Kyle Johnson (Slytherin) had joined their group, looking generally annoyed and pissed off.

Especially the two new Slytherins, who didn't much enjoy being locked in a room with two giggling Gryffindor girls, the Boy-Who-Lived (obnoxious prat), and know-it-all bookworm Hermione.

Kyle sighed loudly, and elbowed Ricky, who had started to drift off.

"If I'm submitted to this torture, you're not going to get out of it easily," he hissed.

Ricky shrugged, brushing back a piece of blonde hair. "Piss off," he replied back softly.

Kyle let out a puff of breath, looking over quickly at Draco who was staring at the wall, seeming deep in thought.

Probably putting two and two together. Something Kyle wished he could do.

He drummed his fingers on the couch he was presently seated in impatiently, glaring at Professor Dumbledore.

They had graduated; therefore, he forfeited all rights to the nosing into their lives. What was he doing he anyway?

~*~

Blaise whistled nervously, approaching the manor Draco had got for her. It was huge, but he was a Malfoy.

__

Expect no less, get no less, she thought, shrugging.

The door creaked open when she stepped onto the worn red welcome mat, arousing her suspicions.

Blaise stepped back suddenly, highly suspicious. What would a hideout door be doing, swinging open?

__

But then, she reasoned, _I never got a key. How was I expecting to get in without one?_

Cautiously, however, she stepped into the Manor, glancing about quickly.

She walked into the living room, overly shocked at the number of people in it.

However, these nine posed no threat to her: Four of them were fellow Slytherins (ex-Slytherins, rather), and the other five were lousy Gryffindors. Weasley, Potter, Granger, and the two girls the Slytherins 'fondly' referred to as the Giggling Duo. Or otherwise more commonly known as the two unfortunate girls dating Weasley and Potter.

Personally, Blaise would rather slit her throat and die, than date one of those two goody-goodies.

She flicked her gaze back to the Slytherins, smiling nervously at Draco, and grinning warmly at Kyle, a boy she had gone out with in the past.

He smiled back.

Blaise took her seat next to Kyle, the only seat left.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Dumbledore stepped forward, clapping his hands as though they were back in the Great Hall, awaiting the sorting of the First Years.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why you're here."

"Oh _no_, I was just curious as to where you got this lovely gizmo here," Draco answered sarcastically, holding a rare wizarding object. He smirked smugly at the appalled looks of the Gryffindors, who worshipped the old man.

Dumbledore sent him a silencing look, before continuing. "For the past few years, we've had something of an annual tradition-"

"What's this, the mating of Slytherins and Gryffindors to see what sort of twisted result you get?" asked Ricky innocently.

Again, more appalled looks, and a silencing glare.

"No, Mister Jackson. I don't think you could be further off. Although," Dumbledore added thoughtfully, "your idea's been known to happen."

All ten ex-students looked disgusted, and shared this openly with their old House rivals.

He chuckled, clearly amused. "Yes, well, enough on tradition. You're to be locked up magically in here for six months, to work out any last grudges you may have. Muggle items such as electricity and computers, and other whats-its are scattered within the Manor, for your use. Mainly so you who have not seen these things can experiment. The future will involve a great deal of Muggle objects."

Blaise watched as the three Slytherin males sent a glare over to the Gryffindors, with looks clearly saying 'Try-to-teach-me-this...and-die'.

However, it seemed this was the furthest thought from the Gryffindors' minds.

"That's the gist, anyway," Dumbledore concluded jovially. "Oh, wait. Each of you will have your own rooms and bathrooms-after all, we don't want a remake of last year's fiasco, do we?" he asked, looking pointedly at Saint Potter and his crew.

The Slytherins occupying the opposite couch snickered.

"Yes, I believe that's it...Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand eagerly, reminding Blaise immediately of those long years at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Er, well, I was wondering sir...what's this place called? I mean, I assume I will still be doing the article, and I want to tie in my personal experience with some facts," Hermione said quickly.

Draco snorted. "You're serious? We're going to be stuck here for months, and all you're worried about is a damn article? Typical."

She glared at him, flushing a little with embarrassment.

~*~

Ron glared at Malfoy, as well as Harry and Hermione.

He clenched his fists tightly, roughly pulling at the fabric of the ancient sofa in his hands.

"At least she's responsible! What about you, Malfoy? I'll reckon that you've left quite a few pregnant witches in your path," Ron spat.

Draco looked at him menacingly, causing Dumbledore to clear his throat.

"Yes, well, if that is all...Remember, don't kill each other. You're not too young for Azkaban," he said gravely, ignoring the shivers from some. "And, you'll find there's no need to fight over the rooms. We've taken the liberty of putting your names on your doors."

"Oh, great. Well, guys, I'm sure we can expect those lame nameplates with our names painted on, and some poorly constructed design trying to keep our male pride intact," Kyle said loudly. "Pansy, I'll be looking forward to seeing your name in pink cursive next to a pair of ballet slippers, or something else equally lame. After all, we'll be handling muggle stuff."

The Gryffindors stared at him, hatred flying between the two groups.

"I, for one, am looking forward to seeing my room," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, erm, me too," Ron echoed.

"Yes, we're all sure you're anxious to see what your new, spacious bedroom looks like. You know-the one you'd never be able to afford?" Draco asked innocently.

Harry held Ron back, and hissed menacingly, "Sod off, Malfoy."

But none of the Slytherins budged.

So Harry and Ron escorted their girlfriends to the upstairs, in search of their rooms, Hermione not far behind.

~*~

Draco finally stood with the rest of his friends, looking around.

Ricky stalked up the stairs first, with no intention of viewing his room last.

Pansy grabbed onto Draco's arm, giggling obnoxiously. "Oh, this should be so fun! I wonder if our rooms will be next to each other..."

__

If there is a God, they're not, Draco thought, looking up to ceiling in hope.

"Yeah, I hope so, too," he lied.

Pansy was the type of girl who would find a way to blame you for something. If Draco didn't say something, and their rooms weren't near each other, she'd whine in her obnoxious voice, "Draco, I'll bet you're happy, aren't you?!"

To which he'd reply, "No, of course not," but think _Thank the Gods_.

Then, the next six months would literally be a living hell, and he'd be forced to seek a haven with the Gryffindors.

They peeked around the stairs, hoping that the rooms were farthest from the Gryffindors.

But no. There was a hall with ten doors, and sure enough, there were little silver painted wood nameplates.

On the one side was the Slytherins, with their names carved in cursive, with a deep green paint inside their name. Draco had to laugh when he saw the telltale serpent slithering around their names, pausing only to lift its head and hiss and passerbys.

He turned to the other side, and saw the same general thing, except the Gryffindors' names were carved, painted in a deep red. The background, of course, was gold, and had a little lion creeping around, letting out miniature roars at the offending Slytherins.

Draco felt as if it were Hogwarts all over again, with the distinct separation between the Houses.

"If this is supposed to be so uniting, why are we being discriminated against?" Ricky asked loudly, looking over at his friends. "I mean," he began in his most wounded voice, "I thought we were all _friends_," he finished, his voice cracking.

The Slytherins burst into laughter, leering at Potter and Co.

"Oh, shove it, Jackson," Potter retorted, glaring. "You were Slytherins, so are you really going to pretend to be surprised if your room is in silver and green?"

Kyle smirked, and answered, "I was _supposed_ to be in Gryffindor, but my mum paid Dumbledore to put me in Slytherin."

Draco wasn't sure if they bought it, but Pansy, Ricky, Blaise, and he knew that aside from Draco, Kyle was as Slytherin as you could get.

"I think your mum paid to get you _in_ Hogwarts!" Ron countered.

"Oh really? At least _my_ mum could afford it!"

Ron began to fly forward, pissed off at the insult to his mum. "Money isn't everything!" he yelled frustrated, when he found Harry and Hermione holding him back.

Draco and Ricky held back Kyle, only because they knew that he would take advantage of the situation.

"As much as I'd like to see Weasley get the crap beat out of him, I'd much like to see my room even more," Draco drawled, letting go of Kyle, shoving him toward his room.

"So you can figure out which witches to bring here? No, Malfoy, this is our house too, no sluts," Hermione snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Draco, just go into your room, and leave them alone," Blaise sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's getting old, fast."

~*~

Hermione watched the Slytherins turn to their rooms, glaring back at her friends.

For once, she was glad Blaise was around. When she wasn't teasing everyone, Blaise could be really nice.

"Hey, Lav, do you want to see my room?" Ron asked, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That goes for you, too, Ron. Anyway, I doubt our rooms are that different."

Ron sent her an evil look. "I was only kidding, Herm-own-ninny."

"Ron!" she exclaimed warningly.

Harry laughed a little, grabbing Ron by the collar. "Let's go, you git. See you later, Parvati, Lavender."

Parvati waved to Harry, and Lavender waved to Ron. "Bye," they called, turning to Hermione.

"This should be fun, huh?" Lavender asked her, grinning.

"Not with Malfoy."

"Oh, well, just ignore him and his gang of cronies," Parvati answered, with a wave of her hand. "They're just mindless prats."

Hermione sighed, and turned. "I'll see you later, ok?"

The girls agreed, and went into their rooms.

Hermione walked in, and was a little stunned. The room was huge, and was not at all what she expected.

All she expected was a mediocre room, with Gryffindor colors, just to be unoriginal.

But apparently, Dumbledore went all out.

Her favorite color of all time had to be blue, and so was the room. It was all sorts of shades of blues all blended in perfectly. Above the canopy bed was a Gryffindor banner, which made Hermione grin. They couldn't resist that one, could they?

Connected to her room on the wall opposite the door she entered was another, pure white door, that had a little sign on it that flashed in rainbow colors "_Bathroom_". Curious, Hermione walked toward the bathroom, and saw a panel next to it, which had ridiculous words on them. She pressed the _L _button, and the word "_Bathroom_" changed into "_The Loo_".

__

Dumbledore must have gotten very bored, she thought, pressing another button making the sign flash "_Little Girl's Room_"

Bored, she walked out, turned off the lamp next to her bed, and poked her head into Ron's room.

Ron, as suspected, was pressing the buttons, laughing at the different phrases.

Leaning against the doorframe, Hermione smirked. "Honestly, Ron, it was entertaining for a bit...but you're taking it to the extreme," she said, watching the screen change from "_The Loo_" to "_Ron's Powder Room_".

"It's just as well. I don't think I'll be keeping it on that," he frowned, changing it again. "Besides, I have the brain of a three-year-old, remember?" Ron grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Let's see if Harry's just as immature."

They popped into Harry's room, not bothering to knock.

But of course, "_I'm showering_" to "_Do NOT go in there!_" The last one was a line from a Muggle movie starring Jim Carey. It even had his voice saying it.

Harry chuckled, "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I love that one!"

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "You two are such prats!"

~*~

Ricky stared, a little shocked at his bathroom sign. He backed away slowly, and examined the rest of his room, and found himself unable to complain.

All in all, it was just like Draco's old Head Boy room, but a bit smaller.

The ceiling had an enormous serpent sliding around, like on his nameplate. It never stopped, and Ricky figured after Week 1, he'd curse it to something else.

There was a desk, and a cage for his owl. Surprised, he saw his owl, Dimitri, in it, with all his luggage on his bed.

"But I never packed my luggage..." he murmured, opening the bags.

However, he didn't question it any further. After all, they were living in the wizarding world. Practically anything was possible.

There was a little bookshelf, and Ricky guessed that if Granger had one, she'd be squealing for joy, and already reading her second book.

Next to that, was a two-person emerald sofa, bordered in silver. It was typical to see Slytherin colors in this room, he noted, seeing the Slytherin Flag waving above his bed.

There was a container of medium-sized posters depicting him flying around in one of Slytherins' best matches.

Weary, he turned out of his room, and walked slowly around the Manor, determined to find out everything.

Outside, he heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry flying around joking and laughing.

Ricky figured there was a broom shed outside, holding their brooms. For the life of him, he couldn't picture Granger on a broom. But of course, he continued moving on, uninterested.

Moving past a random room with obnoxious portraits, and clanking armor that tried valiantly to insult him.

"You pile of crap! All you are is enchanted tin! Do you honestly think that scares me?!" Ricky called back to one that had yelled an insult.

He stopped abruptly, having bumped into something solid.

"Sorry, Rick," Pansy squeaked, moving into step with him. "So how do you like it?"

He sighed, knowing what the conversation would lead to. "No, Draco has not said anything about you recently, Pans," he told her dully.

She frowned. "But I didn't-"

"Don't bother, I know that's where it was going. Now please, I would like to be _alone_," he told her pointedly.

Pansy glared at him, and stalked off in the opposite direction.

__

Finally, Ricky thought, _peace and quiet._

He stopped on the first floor, and weighted his options. Continue, or find Draco and Kyle?

The obvious choice was finding his friends. Besides, it was time Draco got the hint about Pansy.

Because only the Gods knew how much her squeaky voice annoyed the hell out of him.

~*~

****

A/N: Yes, thanks to all meh reviewers. It was so lovely getting all my reviews. Sorry it took so long, but I got stuck on Ch. 4, and it sort of disheartened me. I still am, truth be told. But nevertheless, I'll give you guys what I have, and hope the pressure will force me to write.

But honestly, I got caught up in my newest piece, a sequel to my favorite story. Now I'm caught up in the sequel. But I promise, I'll try hard and get the other chapters up and writing themselves.

I broke my promise, so bad me…no more promises now. If you get bored waiting, check out my other stuff…

Thanks for kickin mah butt in gear, lol. I really liked this story, so it's time to get it going again.

R/R!

[Submitted: June 24, 2003]


	3. To Tell the Truth, I'd Dare to Do That

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, only Kyle and Ricky belong to me.  However, if anyone could get me any sort of ownership over Justin Timberlake, I'd be all good.

**Chapter 3: To Tell the Truth, I'd Dare to Do That**

Draco glared at Ricky, who was smirking smugly.

"You know, I had the most _fascinating chat with our dear Miss Parkinson…" he began, enjoying himself thoroughly.  "I don't know if you've noticed, but I think our wittle Swthewin has an ickle cwush on Dwakie-Poo."_

Draco smiled at his friend's antics, but returned to his infamous sneer immediately.  "Do you think I'm stupid, Jackson?  Of _course I noticed her disgusting fascination with me!  I'm not that thick, like Weasley."_

Ricky nodded.  "Fair 'nuff.  Oi!  Blaise!" he called, waving to someone behind Draco.

Blaise popped up beside Draco, grinning widely.  "Draco," she started, her grin growing, "Pansy's been asking where you are!"

"Tell her I was here…and die," he threatened, his silver eyes glittering dangerously.

Blaise raised an eyebrow questioningly, smirking.  "Harsh.  Don't you think…that since the two of you are, like, practically engaged…Well, don't you think you should _try to like her?"_

Draco's eyes widened, and his cool exterior dropped.  "Come again?"

"You know, don't you?  Oh Merlin, you _don't_?  Wow, Malfoy, that's pretty sad.  Didn't either of your parents tell you they had set up your arranged marriage?" Blaise exclaimed.

Ricky bit his lip, stifling his laughter.

"Look, Monkey Boy—" Draco warned, watching his companion look up innocently at the mention of monkeys, "This…it's not funny.  I'm engaged to _Pansy?"_

Ricky simply grinned, nodding.  "I see.  Well, since you so _lovingly_ brought up _those_ unwanted memories—_Ferret Boy—"_

Draco held up a hand, frowning.  "Ok, we're done reliving Hogwarts.  Back to the matters at hand…"

"Yeah, you're engaged.  I think Narcissa once told me you'd die if you didn't marry by some age…she was trying to get me to push you and Pansy together…" she trailed off, waving her hand for emphasis.

"This is bull.  Bugger, who _does_ that now?" he demanded.  "I mean, honestly!  God, so now I have to make nice with Parkinson?" Draco asked, clearly disgusted.

Ricky nodded, his eyes glazed over.  "I think that we should resort to the old Hogwarts method of cheering you up…"

"Which would be…?"

"A nice, drunk game of Truth or Dare," he answered Draco, smirking.  "If we're really lucky, we can get the Gryffindors to join, too."

"What I wouldn't do to hear Potter's sordid secrets," Blaise laughed, covering her mouth.

"Granger's should be the dullest, I'd wager," Ricky added.

"Well, she _did_ go out with Krum over the summer," Blaise correcting, a frown appearing.  "How that happened, I will never know."

"Aww, jealous that ickle Krummy-kins didn't give into Miss Zabini's 'charms'?" Draco taunted.

"You really need to stop hanging around Jackson, Malfoy," she retorted, blushing.

Ricky looked up innocently.  "What?  I didn't do anything!  Great Monkeys in Heaven, save me!" he pleaded, throwing his hands into the air.

Blaise giggled a little, trying her best to look disturbed at his outburst.

"Leave the Gryffindors to me," Draco interrupted, smugly folding his arms across his chest.

Ricky raised an eyebrow, and stage-whispered, "Not even the Great Monkeys in Heaven can save Gryffindors from the wrath of Draco Malfoy."

Draco whacked his friend, scowling.  "Oh, shut your trap, Jackson."

~*~

Hermione glared at Draco, as he approached slowly.  He nodded to them, stopping in front of Harry.

"A word," he said shortly.

Harry nodded, looking back at his friends.  "I'll be back in a second.  I'm sure Malfoy here just wanted a few pointers on Quidditch."

Parvati giggled, waving.  "Ok, Harry!"

Ron crossed the field to Hermione, Lavender trailing after him.

"What do you reckon Malfoy wants with Harry?" Ron asked, nodding toward Harry.

Hermione shrugged, her gaze locked on Malfoy to be sure he didn't do anything.  "Find out soon enough," she murmured.

Two minutes later, Harry came back, looking flushed.  "Malfoy's just challenged us to a game of Truth or Dare with the Slytherins."

"And you accepted it?" Hermione asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, we had a heated argument…and Malfoy insulted us.  What was I _supposed to do?" he whined._

"Um, ignore the git?" she suggested.

"Well, it's been done," Ron declared.  "No changing that now.  I'll admit, I'd love to know some stuff about the lot…"

~*~

Ricky plopped onto his bed, smirking at Draco and Kyle.  "So it's been done?"

Draco nodded, a rare grin spreading across his face.  "Potter's so easy to get a rise out of."

Kyle snickered, propping up his feet onto a table he had conjured up in front of his chair.  "Nice."

He nodded in agreement.  "I told you not even the Great Monkeys in Heaven could save the little Gryffindors, Kyle!"

"Give it up on the damn monkeys," Kyle hissed, rolling his eyes.

Ricky crossed his arms, feigning hurt.  "How insulting!  What did the Great Monkeys ever do to you?"

"Bit me?"

Ricky sneered, sticking out his tongue childishly.  "It's only because you pissed me off one day."

"I can't believe you actually conjured a huge monkey just to bite Kyle," Draco chuckled, shaking his head.  "That's really sad."

Ricky shrugged.  Bored, he took out his wand, pointing it to the ceiling, muttering a charm.

"I'm leaving if that stupid ape doesn't change back to the serpent it was before," Kyle warned.

"It's not an ape!  It's a chimpanzee," Ricky said defensively.  "Fine," he sighed, seeing the look on Kyle's face.

Seconds later, the familiar serpent was slithering again, sending evil glares at Ricky.

"Ooh, poor Ricky.  Now he's going to have to sleep with a pissed off snake sliding around above him," Draco mocked.

Ricky looked up fearfully at the snake, clutching his wand.  "Er, back to business," he said in a croaky voice.

"Why don't you ever act this retarded in front of everyone else?" Kyle asked.

He shrugged.  "I dunno.  I was a Slytherin, let's be serious now.  Wouldn't have gotten half the girls I snagged."

Draco cleared his throat, eyeing his friends irately.  "What sorts of things should we make them do?"

"I think Blaise and Pansy should ask embarrassing questions," Kyle suggested, enjoying watching Draco cringe at Pansy's name.

"Dares are going to be hardest.  At our age, this seems kind of childish…" Ricky muttered, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh fuck this!  We're going to be drunk!  Why in Merlin's name are we planning this?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Because," Draco said calmly, "_we won't be as drunk as they will be."_

"To hell with that!" Ricky laughed.  "I'll be so drunk off my ass, I won't be able to see straight!"

Draco frowned, standing swiftly.  "I'll tell Pansy what we're doing, so she can know."

"Ah…trying to make nice already?" Ricky insinuated.

"How about _no_."

~*~

Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione sat cross-legged on Ron's bed, eyeing the two boys warily.

"I'll dare Malfoy to—" Ron began excitedly.

"You know what?  We're forgetting the basics.  If we're going to be sure everyone's telling the truth, I'll make a mild truth serum and slip it into everyone's drinks," Hermione cut in, sighing.

Lavender nodded, giggling.  "Yes, because I _really_ want to know if it's true about Ricky and Draco…"

"Lavender!" Ron bellowed, his face coloring with red.

"What?" she asked innocently, flashing a smile at Parvati.  "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"It's true," Parvati agreed.

Ron looked disgusted, because he _had known where Lavender was going with that.  And from the looks of it, Harry did, too._

"Please, Lav, we all know you were referring to Jackson and Malfoy…down…_there_," Hermione managed to choke out, her face contorted with disgust and horror.

Parvati and Lavender giggled simultaneously.

Harry and Ron looked more than upset that their girlfriends wanted to know this.  They looked downright insulted.

Parvati waved her hand around, as if doing so would let her have some air.  "No, no, Harry!  We just wanted to know for the sake of our friends everywhere…"

Hermione got up, standing next to her two best friends.  "Can I go while you four have it out?"

Ron nodded, looking very displeased.

Hermione ran off without a second word, grateful to be out of there.

"Mudblood," sneered an unfriendly voice as she crashed into something solid.

Hermione looked up, matching the Slytherin's sneer.  "Parkinson."

Losing her harsh exterior, Pansy asked, "Have you seen Draco?"

"Of course Granger didn't," drawled a voice in an amused tone.  "Why in bloody hell would she have the pleasure of seeing _me_?"

Hermione scoffed as Draco's arms encircled Pansy's waist.  "As if I'd _want the so-called 'pleasure' of seeing you!"_

"Don't be so indignant, Granger.  It's not very becoming on you.  Not that _anything_ is becoming on you," Draco smirked.

She rolled her eyes.  "Yeah.  Whatever.  Can you move now?  I have places to be."

Pansy stepped aside, despite Draco's outraged protests.

"Oh, just let the stupid mudblood go.  It's not like _I want to see her," Pansy spat, glaring at him._

Hermione moved past them swiftly, uncaring.

She stopped in the kitchen, gathering some ingredients for the potion quickly.

After pulling out the book with the recipe, and getting halfway through, a voice cut through the air.

"Very smart there, Granger.  Not even _I_ would have thought of it," Ricky said.

"No, I don't expect you would," she replied curtly.

Ricky put his hand over his heart dramatically as though she had stabbed him.  "You wound me with your words."

"Well I try," Hermione retorted.

"Great Monkeys in Heaven!  Snippy little thing, aren't you?" he exclaimed.

"Great Monkeys in _Heaven?" she repeated questioningly in an amused voice._

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ricky asked, offended.

"No, no…it's just…never knew you had a monkey fetish," she reassured him, her voice cracking from the effort of not laughing.

Hermione wiped an amused tear from her eye, pushing up her sleeve.

"So what else have you cooked up in that twisted mind if you've thought of a truth potion?" he asked.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Maybe a little buzzed," he admitted sheepishly.

"I see.  No wonder I'm not being insulted."

Ricky shrugged.  "I can still insult you…mudblood."

"Very original, Monkey Lover."

"Hey!  That…stays between you and me," Ricky hissed.

"Well…until the game, at least.  I really can't make any promises," Hermione said innocently.

"I'm going now," he insisted, swaggering away unsteadily.

"Alright, just don't come again!" she called sweetly.

Turning back to the almost complete potion, she sighed, restlessly looking through the aged book for something else that would amuse her.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" she mused, her eyes falling upon a page marked _Mind Reader_.

It was a slightly complex potion that allowed the person who took it to read the mind of the person who was forced to take it.

Too lazy to make some, she pointed her wand at a bowl, and murmured a nifty little spell she had made up in 7th year.

Hermione sifted through a few more pages, and found nothing else interesting. 

_Wait,_ she thought, flipping back a few pages.  _Here…a twenty-four hour potion that forces the taker to become the willing slave of the wizard or witch who says the incantation._

~*~

At approximately ten at night, all ten occupants of the manor gathered in a circle, looking at each other with warning glares.

"First," Ricky slurred, "All of you will become very drunk.  Like me," he added as an afterthought.  "That way…tomorrow this will all be just a horrible migraine."

The Slytherins reached for the wizard alcohol (which had been injected with Hermione's truth serum), grinning widely.  The Gryffindors, however, weren't as easily persuaded.  Lavender and Parvati were, but the Golden Trio wasn't.

"Oh, come on, Granger.  Potter, Weasley…where's your sense of fun?" Blaise insisted, sounding a little drunk.

"Enough of this bullshit," Draco scoffed, picking up his wand.

He murmured a spell under his breath, and the three Gryffindors found themselves pouring huge glasses of alcohol.

Within five minutes, all ten were as drunk as Ricky, grinning foolishly.  That wizard alcohol somehow managed to forget how powerful it was on the label.

"Me first," Lavender giggled.  "Erm, Ricky!"

He straightened up at the sound of his name, and looked around, dazedly.  "Wha…?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he answered confidently.

"I dare you to answer the question 'if inches equaled minutes…how many minutes is your—' "

Ron covered her mouth.  He yelped when she bit his hand.

" 'Mr. Johnson', " Lavender finished triumphantly.

"Mr. Who?"

"Mr. Johnson!  You know…" Parvati exclaimed, pointing to his pants.

"Oh…About six and a half minutes," Ricky stated proudly.

Parvati and Lavender giggled again, doubling over with their giggles.  However, even though highly drunk, Ron and Harry weren't impressed.

"Potter," he leered, swaying from side to side dangerously.

Harry looked up.  "Truth."

Draco scoffed, nudging Ricky encouragingly.

Ricky straightened again, caught off guard.  He had been expecting Potter to take it like a man.  "Er…Bugger, why'd you have to do that?  Let's see…truth…"

Harry cleared his throat impatiently.

"Well, bloody hell, don't be an impatient git!  Well, I hope to Merlin the answer is 'yes', because this'll be amusing…Have you ever cheated on Parvati?"

Harry flushed with anger, but found himself saying, "Yeah."

Luckily for him, Parvati was too drunk to care.  She was still giggling over Ricky's answer.

"Thompson."

Kyle leaned back, amused.  "Dare."

"I dare you to…tell Snape you love him.  And spice it up."

"How original," he sneered, turning to the fireplace.  Grabbing a fine, silver powder, he threw it onto the fire exclaiming, "Severus Snape!"

Snape's face floated into the fire, looking unhappy.  "Yes, Mr. Thompson?" he demanded in an oily voice.

Sighing, Kyle stated in a dull voice, "I have loved you for the longest time.  I'll admit that ever since I saw your sexy self at the Teacher's Table in my First Year, I fell right in love."

Professor Snape adjusted his sleeping cap, with one corner of his mouth lifted up in amusement.  "Playing Truth or Dare while drunk, Mister Thompson?"

"No, sir.  Why would you say that?  I honestly love you."

"Because, Kyle, I can smell that pungent breath even from here," Snape answered smoothly, smirking.

The other nine wizards and witches hollered with laughter, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Good night, _children_," Severus spat, adjusting once more his nightcap.

~*~

"Thanks, Potter.  Well, Granger, looks like it's your turn."

Hermione bristled at her name, and the hateful tone that went with it.  "Truth."

"Why did Krum _really_ want to go out with a mudblood like you?  Blaise really wants to know, from what I hear."

"Because he thought I was different, and liked that," Hermione answered stiffly, glaring.

"Sure…now, how many minutes was that before he shagged you?" Kyle asked snidely.

She looked vexed by that demeaning sentence, but said nothing.  Pursing her lips tightly, she looked around the room for a worthy cause.  "Malfoy," she said finally.

Crossing his arms, unimpressed, he said firmly, "Dare."

"I dare you to take this potion," Hermione demanded, holding out the bowl.

He took it suspiciously, ladling some of the broth into the spoon.  However suspicious of the liquid he was, Draco took it without complaint.  He coughed at the terrible taste, frowning at Hermione.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione smirked innocently.  "Just a potion that will make you my slave for the next 24 hours," she answered, swiftly murmuring the incantation.

Draco sneered, looking a little frightened, despite the cold look that radiated from his eyes.

"And, Malfoy, darling, don't sneer like that.  It isn't very becoming," she said, mocking his earlier words.

The Gryffindors snickered, and Pansy shot Draco a pitying look.

"Weasley," he barked harshly.

Ron normally jovial blue eyes turned darker at the mention of his name.  "Dare."

"I dare you to snog Potter."

Ron and Harry looked disgusted.  "Can I at least do it in private?"

Draco started to say no, but Hermione shot him a warning look.  "Stupid mudblood," he muttered under his breath.  "_Fine."_

Hermione cast a spell that would make them spill their deepest, most embarrassing secrets if they hadn't snogged…just because she knew that she would be facing Draco's wrath in 24 hours, and wasn't looking to make it worse.

A few minutes later, the two boys emerged, disgusted, from the broom closet located conveniently in the room.

Blaise looked slightly disappointed that they had snogged…she was looking forward to hearing their sordid secrets.

Ron didn't look very happy, and the Slytherins knew that the next person was going to get it bad.

"Parkinson."

Pansy looked up fearfully.  "Truth," she said meekly.

"Is it true that you've snogged girls?"

She peeped, her eyes widening.  "Yes," she admitted miserably.  "But only because it was a dare!"

Ron made a mental note to ask who next time.

Pansy gazed about the circle, debating on who to pick on.  "Patil," she said finally, wishing she had picked Draco.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you…oh Merlin, I don't even want to say it…_shagged_ Neville?"

Parvati blushed, and nodded.  "We were drunk.  It was worse than this, actually," she added, looking up thoughtfully.

Harry cringed, because obviously this was the first time he had heard of _this_.

"So, Zabini, I guess it's your turn."

Blaise weighed her two options, before finally settling on "Truth."

Parvati was clearly disappointed, and took another swig of the wizard alcohol.  "Erm…" she began, interrupted by a sudden hiccup.  "Have you ever fancied a teacher.  If so, who?"

Blaise looked clearly repulsed, and answered sarcastically, "Oh, Professor Binns has been driving me wild, he has.  Wow, that was hard to say…just how _mild was this serum, Granger?"_

Hermione shrugged.

"Fine.  Ow, dammit, my head hurts now…Thanks, Patil!  Brown, you're up!"

"Dare!" she giggled, swaying in a manner equal to Ricky's.  "Ooh, make it a good one," she added.

Blaise scoffed, unable to believe that Lavender Brown actually _wanted_ an evil dare.  "Only you, Brown…only you."  Pausing to think, she finally grinned.  "Got it.  I'm not sure how much you'll like it, but I know that I'll like it."

Ron looked uneasily at his girlfriend, before looking hatefully at Blaise.

"Fine.  I dare you to…"

**A/N: **I'm terrible, and should be beaten!  Lol, I know how long it's been…shame on me…but chapter four hasn't moved forward any, and I don't really feel like rewriting an entire chapter all over…but I will.  Then I can finally move through this evil hole I'm stuck in and get to any good stuff that occurs to me.

But I updated.  And that's what's important.  So thank you again to my reviewers, you have been very patient.  I heart you.  Read, review, enjoy!  This chapter may have been corny, but some laughs ensued, right??

[Submitted: August 30, 2003]


End file.
